


New Year's Eve

by kaitywithay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitywithay/pseuds/kaitywithay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon's expecting to spend his New Year's Eve miserable until things take a turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

_This is really kind of pathetic._

Jon Snow couldn’t help the bitter thought cross the forefront of his mind. What exactly was pathetic he could not exactly say, so he chalked it up to being the entire situation he found himself in.

He supposed there are worst ways you could spend New Year’s Eve. Spending it in a dive bar downtown with three of your best friends did beat out spending it by himself in his apartment checking that silly cat app Arya made him download. And Jon is sure that he would have fun if he had been in better spirits.

He could not think of anything more pathetic than being dumped two days before New Year’s Eve.

Jon couldn’t even think of the reason Ygritte decided to break up with this time. Once again, Jon had been going along thinking that everything was fine, when Ygritte showed up told him she ‘couldn’t do this anymore’ and that she was done and then took off and left without an explanation. And at this point, Jon knew better than to try to reach out to her and ask her why.

This was the fifth time after all.

And of course he told Sam and of course Sam told Grenn and Pyp. And Pyp decided that he was not going to let Jon sit in his apartment and fester on New Year’s. Just three hours ago, Pyp had practically broke down Jon’s door and demanded that Jon got ready to go out and “Forget about that crazy redhead.”

Jon had protested. He was sure that anywhere they went they’d run into either Ygritte herself or one of her friends who would surely question what happened or drop sly digs because they knew and Jon didn’t. Pyp spent a good twenty minutes assuring Jon that they would go to places that there was no way they could run into anyone connected with Ygritte.

And that’s how Jon ended up following his three best friends into different dive bars, that only Pyp could had have discovered. Jon had to admit that Pyp was right, there was no chance of running into Ygritte or any of her friends in these. While Ygritte preferred bars to clubs, these seemed like the types of bars where bar fights happened frequently and the owner never cleaned up the blood. Everybody in each bar looked like they had done hard time, not that Jon wanted to judge on appearances alone.

The current bar they were in wasn’t too densely populated, there were maybe about thirty people not counting Jon and his friends and the owner.

Jon had insisted on a table in a corner so he could watch the entire room. He had always felt better if he got a wide view of the entire room. Jon currently occupied the table by himself, Sam had gone outside to call Gilly, Grenn had into some of his dad’s old friends and Pyp was trying to chat up a girl who looked vaguely familiar to Jon but who also looked like she could rip Pyp in two without really trying.

Jon surveyed the room and his eyes landed on someone who definitely looked like she had never stepped a foot in a place like this in her entire life. She looked the type of girl that Ygritte turned her nose up at and deemed ‘Hoity-toity.’

Her long platinum blonde (it was practically silver) was expertly styled in a series of braids, her low cut purple dress fit her every curve perfectly and her black high heeled boots looked positively impossible for her to walk in. In front of her there was a glass of white wine and Jon was surprised that a joint like this even had wine glasses.  Jon also noted that she was alone and something about that gave Jon a twisting feeling in his stomach.

Jon couldn’t tell if it was his natural protectiveness or the fact that he had sisters or all of Sansa’s rants and lectures about what happens to women but he just did not like the fact that this woman was alone in a dive bar on New Year’s Eve.

He wanted to approach her or at least sit next to her but he couldn’t see how to do so without coming off as a creep.

Jon glanced at his phone and saw it was only 10:15. He wished that midnight would hurry up so he could go home and get some sleep.

Jon felt a hand on his shoulder hand and looked to see Pyp sliding into the seat next to his. “Jon, my boy, moping about is some corner is not how to celebrate the New Year and all it promises.” He finished his sentence off with this signature goofy grin.

“I don’t think the New Year is promising me anything spectacular, Pyp.”

Pyp kept grinning and shook his head, Jon was sure that he was already smashed. “Then at least have a drink!” Jon shook his head silently. “No, thanks. Someone has to be the designated driver. And I get the feeling that Sam will take off sometime soon to spend time with Gilly.”

“I can drive!”

Jon shakes his head and is thankful that he took Pyp’s keys when he left them on table.

“But seriously, you need to lighten up and have some fun! Enjoy your newly single life!”

Jon chose not to dignify his friend with a reply, glanced at his phone. It was 10:25. Jon glanced at the woman alone at the bar and saw that her wine glass had been filled. Jon was glad that her only company seemed to be the bartender.

When he glanced back at Pyp, he saw that he had his phone out and making funny faces. No doubt taking a drunken selfie. Jon just hoped that it was sent to someone who would appreciate it.

Jon jumps when a full glass of beer is placed in front of him and Grenn takes the seat on the other side of Jon. He went to open his mouth to object but Grenn beat him to it. “One beer isn’t going to make you drunk and you’ll be more than ready to drive by the time we’re ready to go, so shut it Snow.”

Jon did have to appreciate Grenn’s more direct manner. Jon studied him for a moment to see if he was also drunk. He was harder to read than Pyp. He couldn’t tell but figured that Grenn had to be at least buzzed. Jon took a long swallow of the beer that Grenn and wished the lighting was better so he could tell if the glass was clean or not.

Jon glanced up at the door in time to see Sam enter with a few different people. Sam made a beeline towards his friends and sat down into the last empty chair at the table. He looked nervous and Jon was now a hundred percent positive that Sam was about to make his escape to Gilly’s, not that Jon could blame him.

“Uh guys…I have to go to Gilly’s and….”

Pyp burst out laughing at Sam’s nervousness and placed a hand on Sam’s forearm. “Sammy, Sammy, we all know you’re going to Gilly’s to get laid and not a one of us here can blame you. Except of Snow, but he’s bitter.”

Jon rolled his eyes and gave a small smile when he saw that Sam was blushing.

Sam started to stutter about how that’s not what he was really going for and that he just wanted to spend the last moments of the year and Pyp kept overriding him with assurances that they all know the real reason he was leaving. Jon glanced at the bar.

The woman with the purple dress was looking at them with her head tipped to the side and slight amusement on her face. When she saw Jon looking at her she smiled and turned back to her wine.

Jon brought his attention back to his friends. Both Pyp’s and Sam’s faces were red, Pyp’s because he was laughing so hard and Sam’s from embarrassment. Grenn was biting his bottom lip and trying not to crack up. Sam pushed his chair back and stood up. “I’m going to Gilly’s. I hope you guys have a happy new year.”

Sam looked shocked as Pyp stood up. “I’ll come with you. Well, not to Gilly’s but to the next bar! I’ll drop you off at Gilly’s on the way.” He started to feel in his pockets. “If I can find my keys.” Jon sighed and produced the keys but instead of handing them over to Pyp, he gave them to Grenn who had also stood up.

“Make sure they get there safely.”

Grenn nodded and Pyp looks astonished that Jon didn’t trust his abilities to drive. But instead of fighting with him about, Pyp just shook his head. “I take it you’re not coming to the next bar?”

Jon shook his own head. “No. I think I’m good for the night, thanks.” Pyp opened his mouth to retort but Grenn threw an arm around his shoulders. “Leave it be, little buddy. Jon is his own man.” Through he still looked upset, Pyp nodded. He reached over and mussed Jon’s hair.

“Try to have a happy new year, yeah?”

Jon nodded but thought to himself that the chances of that were slim to none. He waved as his friends went out through the door.

He looked at his phone. It was 10:35. He decided he would finish the beer Grenn bought him and then catch a cab back to his apartment.

He drank the beer slowly, not really wanting to go home but not wanting to stay in this bar either.  It was 10:45 and Jon was more than ready to go home and sleep for the rest of the night with Ghost curled up by his side.

He got up and glanced at the bar one last time and saw that the woman in the purple dress was arguing with an older man. He looked to be at least twenty years older than her with slightly balding hair. He was scowling and his eyes were narrowed. Jon felt that twisting in his stomach again and debated about whether he should get involved.

He hesitated for a moment before deciding that the only thing worse than being alone on New Year’s Eve is being alone and being harassed. Instead of walking towards the door, Jon headed towards the direction of the bathroom to make it seem like that was where he was coming from.

He slowly approached the two and the closer he got the more he could hear what was being said. None of it was filled with the promise of a happy new year.

“…I’m not dealing with this anymore, Jorah, I’ve told you….”

“And I’ve told you that I was so….”

The older man cut off was Jon walked up, trying to stand close enough to the woman so that it seemed like he was with her but not so close that she would think she had to deal with two creepers in one night. The older man, Jorah, glared at Jon.

“Who’s this?”

“I’m her date for the evening.”

Jon hoped she wouldn’t mind the fact that was what he was going with. Sansa had often told him that men only respected other men and even though it made Jon’s stomach twist that this woman was being accosted by this man and that Jon had felt the need to come to her aid, he still wasn’t going to let something happen to her in a crappy bar on New Year’s Eve.

Jorah turned his gaze back to the woman who was now sitting straight up and glaring at him.

“Your date?”

Jon could hear the slight disbelief in his voice, and honestly compared to him. Jon was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans along with his leather jacket. He didn’t exactly look like the glamourous date that would be seen with her.

“Yeah, that’s right. My date.”

Her voice was fierce and full of anger and Jon isn’t sure what happened between the two but he could tell that it made her never want to deal with Jorah again.

Jorah’s gaze darkened and without really thinking about it, Jon stepped closer to the woman.

“What happened to ‘not ready to date’?”

“Perhaps when I told you that what I meant was that I did not want to date you.”

Jon didn’t think it was possible for Jorah’s face to look even angrier but it did.

“So you’d prefer this scruffy looking over---“

“Over a man well into his forties who acts like an over indulgent child? Yes, I do.”

Jorah scowled even more and clenched his fists and Jon was sure that he was going to end up in a fight tonight. However, Jorah glanced at the hulking figure of the bartender who was watching the exchange very attentively. Without saying a word, he turned and stormed out of the bar.

With how close he was, Jon could hear the woman sigh with relief and he took a few steps away from her.

She studied him carefully for some moments before smiling. “Thank you. I was not prepared to deal with him tonight and I had no idea how I was going to make him leave.”

Jon shrugged. “It was nothing.”

He turned to leave but felt her hand on his arm. “Please. Let me by you a drink. It’s the least I can do.”

Jon hesitated but she looked like she actually meant it. He nodded and climbed up on the stool next to her and she signaled the bartender to bring Jon another beer.

“So, do I get to know my savior’s name?”

“Well, I think you did most of the saving, yourself. But it’s Jon. Jon Snow. Yours?”

She bit her lip for a moment. “Daenerys Targaryen.” She glanced at Jon and laughed at the shocked look on his face.

“Please, call me Dany.”

Jon nodded as the bartender sit his beer down in front of him and refilled her wine glass. The bartender looked relieved that the trouble was over. Jon took a drink of his beer and watched Dany sip her wine.

“Do you mind If I ask what happened between you two?”

Dany glanced at Jon. “In all honesty, it was stupid. He was…he was my advisor at school. And I needed a lot of advising to make sure I didn’t fuck up. I guess he developed a crush. Then things got weird…he…started telling the other advisors what I was telling him. He started hitting on me in advising sessions. When I graduated two weeks ago he made a move and told him no. He didn’t like that very much. I had gone to him after a horrible break up in October, so I just told him I wasn’t ready to date. Then he started badgering me and finally I told him I didn’t want him in my life.”

Jon had no response so he raised his eyebrows. She shook her head, whether at him or the situation he did not know.

“Like I said it was stupid. He knows where I go with my friends, so I hoped he wouldn’t find me at a place like this. Turns out he’s a little more persistent than I thought.”

Jon grimly nodded. “Well, I’m sorry that he ruined your night.”

Dany sent him a long side glance. “I wouldn’t say he ruined it.”

Jon smiled and finished off his beer at the same time Dany drained her wine glass. She threw money down on the bar and they both got down from their stools. She slipped into her black jacket and picked up her huge purse and they walked out together.

It was 11:30.

They hesitated outside of the bar for a moment while Dany dug though her purse. Jon raised his eyebrows in shock as she pulled out a pair of tennis shoes. She laughed at his expression.

“Walking in heels is killer. I always come prepared.”

Jon was looking at Dany’s dress and chewing on his tongue. In order to put the shoes on, she’d have to bend down to undo her heels and though the street was empty that didn’t mean it wouldn’t be in a few moments. And if Dany bent down, her body would be exposed because of the short, low cut dress she was doing.

He gently took the shoes from her. “Let me do it. I wouldn’t want your dress to get ruined.” Dany chuckled wryly.

Jon knelt on the dirty sidewalk and took one of Dany’s feet in his hands, hoping her balance was good enough. He undid the straps of her heel and slowly slipped the tennis shoe on and tied it. Dany watched him, smiling.

“First you help vanquish an evil suitor and now you put my shoes on my feet. You must be prince charming.”

Jon stood up after getting the second shoe on.

“Actually, you’re thinking of my brother, Robb.”

Dany laughed and they stood there for a moment, Jon looking up and down the street.

“Well, Jon Snow, thank you for your kindness.”

Jon nodded and then blurt out, “Let me walk you home. Are at least call you a cab? I just want to make sure you get home safe…. or wherever you’re going….”

Dany smiled. “My apartment is only a few blocks from here. And I wouldn’t mind some company on the walk.”

Jon nodded and not knowing what possessed him, offered her his arm. She laughed and took it and they took of down the street.

It was 11:45.

Jon made sure to guide her around the slush and ice on the sidewalk and was thankful that she had changed her shoes. They talked lightly about their holidays and how they ended up in that particular bar on this night. Dany had expressed sympathy when Jon told her why he was there.

Dany guided them the way to her apartment building, which really wasn’t that far from the bar that they were at. Jon decided that he would see her to her door, to make sure that she was absolutely safe.

She used her key to open the lobby door and then instead of taking the elevator, took the stairs, citing that she was getting her cardio in for the day as the reason. When they got to the door of her apartment, she slid her arm from his and turned to face him.

“Thank you, Jon Snow. It would have been a really crappy night if it was not for you.”

Jon nodded and smiled. “Likewise, Dany.”

Outside of the building they heard explosions and people cheering.

It was midnight.

Before Jon knew what happened, Dany leaned forward and kissed him, and Jon kissed her back.

When they pulled apart, she looked at him and smiled.

“Happy New Year, Jon Snow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I hope you all have a fantastic 2016!


End file.
